Ben 10Taylor Swift Songfics
by LilyRoseLunaPotterEvan
Summary: My first songfic. All GWEVIN! Yay. All Taylor Swift songs too. Yay!
1. You Belong With Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or this song by Taylor Swift.

* * *

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do_

I couldn't help, but notice the way he shouted over the phone to your girlfriend, pacing up and down in your room, running your hands through your raven black hair, a sign that he was getting annoyed or frustrated. He turned off the phone and sat down on your bed, pulling out his notebook, that Kevin and I used to contact each other through the window. I pulled out my own from under the school work that I was meant to be finishing. **You okay?** I wrote, and showed him. Kevin bent down and wrote back, **Tired of drama. **I pushed my oversized, nerdy glasses back, and replied **Sorry :(** I don't know why he just doesn't break-up with Tiffany, she's controlling, bitchy and popular.

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

I pulled over a new page and wrote **I love you**, but he closed his blinds. I held the paper to the window, with despair on my face.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time  
_

I returned to studying again, with my radio on, then my favourite turned on and I couldn't help, but dance and sing, pulling on outfits and taking them off. I pulled my hair brush off my dresser and started singing into it.

_  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

I was oblivious that Kevin was poking his head through the curtains and watching me dance horrifically.__

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

The next day, while I was sitting outside on a bench reading a book, a day before the prom, Kevin came out in his worn out jeans and sat in the bench next to me. 'Hey Gwen, how are you?" He asked, not mentioning my dancing that he saw yesterday, "Good." I replied. _**This is so easy**_, I thought as Kevin brushed my hair away from my face.__

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

Then, just as Kevin was about to lean in to kiss me, Tiffany came down in her red Ferrari convertible, Kevin waved bye and sat in the passenger seat next to Tiffany. Tiffany pulled Kevin in for a kiss. As I was watching them Tiffany opened her eyes, looking enviously at me. I looked away from her evil eyes so she couldn't see the tears forming in my eyes.__

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

Later, at the football game, Tanya, the captain at the cheerleader team and me in my geeky Bleachers uniform playing the clarinet, both watched the game. One of Kevin's football team passed the ball to him, and Kevin ran all the way to the end zone to win the last score.__

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

The football team raced over to Kevin and lifted him up over their shoulders. I was so proud for him, then I noticed Tiffany, flirting with Alex, one of the players of Kevin's team. I stared in shock. Kevin came rushing over to Tiffany, a big smile on his face, but that smile dissapeared as he saw Tiffany's arms around Alex's. They had a silent argument which I couldn't hear.__

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Now it was the night of the prom. Kevin was racing around his room, trying to pick out his suit, and fumbling around with his tie. Much to my dissapointmant, Kevin and Tiffany had forgiven each other. Kevin sat down on his bed and pulled out his notebook. **Are you coming tonight?** He wrote. I picked up my own from the floor and wrote back **No, studying**. He shrugged and replied **Wish you were.** Kevin got off his bed and walked out of his room. I sighed, and moved some of my school books away, to reveal a piece of paper, paper that said **I love you.** I turned to my closet.__

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

I walked into the gym, where the prom was being held. Everyone parted when they saw me. I wore an old white dress, that I found in my mum's wardrobe, I also had my contacts put in, instead of my glasses.__

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Kevin walked up to me. My note clutched tightly in my hand. Kevin, only to be stopped by Tiffany, who wanted to dance with him. Kevin pushed past her and up to me. I unfolded my note, the words I love you standing out brightly. Kevin looked at me and put his hand in his pocket.__

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Kevin pulled out his own piece of paper. He unfolded his, **I love you** written on the page. Kevin pulled me in for a kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Kevin was veeeeery OOC in this songfic. Review, I makes me smile.


	2. Hey Kevin Stephen

Summary: Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift songfic. Gwevin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or this song by Taylor Swift.

* * *

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

Kevin and I were walking along the path, we were talking, "Hey, Kevin-" I got cut off by girls flirting with him, and scowling at me.__

Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone

Now writing in my diary,

**Dear diary,**

**I always wonder if Kevin gets annoyed by all of those girls? I mean they look nice and all, but they are always just throwing rocks at his window, but then when it's raining, poof! there gone! I wait for him even when it's bucketing down, hoping for him to notice me. I guess it's just easy to say, I love Kevin Levin.**

**Love from Gwen.**

__

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

I just think that Kevin, is an angel sent from the gods sometimes, even if he does annoy me sometimes. Sometimes also I just want to kiss him. Since I touched him it seemed as if he was magic, but was missing one important part of him, to be in full power. I can't really help myself.__

Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do

You know Kevin, I've just been holding back just three words to say to you. I never really seen the real you until now. You shine like no other I've ever been with.__

The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same

Everything about Kevin is beautiful. The way he talks, walks and even the way he says my name, I think everything should stay the same, never change Kevin, never.__

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

He called me on a date, to meet me outside the street lights of his house. I'm trying to figure out what to wear. a dress, or casual. Perhaps he is taking me to a restraunt. I settled for a white summer dress, and thongs. I go outside and walk to his house.__

They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine

I thought to come 10 minutes early, I saw Kevin poke his head out of his window, 21 minutes pass, maybe he is choosing his clothes or something. 17 minutes now. The street lights are dimming now, where are you? come out now, so I'm not alone. __

Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?

Come on Kevin, I know those girls are beautiful, but I can give you fifty reasons for you to go out with me, 1. I would never let you down. 2. I would help when times are rough. 3. I would even write a song for you... __

I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

You really do look like an angel, and I know I am the one for you.__

If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Please Kevin, come to your senses and choose me.__

Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself

I love Kevin Ethan Levin.


End file.
